the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaron
'Approval:' 5/26/14 6 feats bori v3.1 'Personality' Jaron is a bit mischievous, loyal to only himself and those he thinks have earned it and tries to be as spiritual as his twin brother. Jaron use to be a thief until he discovered his own powers. Also Jaron is a leader even though he will never admit it. 'Stats' (Total:47) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 Supercharge for 15 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Eye of Kagura ''' '''Genin 2: Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release Chunin: Gravitation Release 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 1. Eye of Kagura: Sight-''' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of all chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. maintain *'4. Eye of Kagura: Distance-' An upgrade to Sight the user can now see all chakra within 1 mile | increases the distance of Sensory Sphere to a 40 ft radius rather then 20ft. not add to cp cost of the jutsu it enhances '''2. Eye of Kagura: Fluctuating Chakra - '''The user is now able to change their chakra network's appearance at will. They can make it appear to be weaker then it normally is, make it appear to be someone else's chakra network rather then their own, and even change its color making it extremely difficult to identify the person by their chakra alone. Passive '''3. Telekinetic Energy Manipulation: Telekinetic Manipulation - This grants the user the ability to throw, pull, or halt/deflect an enemy's physical body, weapons, or jutsu. (20 CP per use) Upgraded Once 5. Telekinetic Energy Manipulation: Telekinetic Blast '- The user concentrates chakra into the palms of their hands, aiming it at their opponent. This is similar to a normal pure release energy blast, but anything caught in the direction of this blast can be thrown with it towards the opponent. (20 CP) '''6. Gravitational Release: Decreased Gravity: The user decreases gravity on a person or object of their choosing, giving it a boosted speed. (+5 SPD, 10cp) ' Basic Jutsu *Transformation *Clone Technique *Body Flicker Technique *Body Replacement Technique (or Substitution) *Rope Escape Technique *Basic Sealing Technique *Tree Climbing Practice *Water Surface Walking Practice '''Equipment * 0 Basic Ninja Items- Signal flares, Glowsticks, Binoculars, Earpiece radios, Rope and Grappling kit, Camping Gear * 4 Medium Armor - Protection covering a ninja's chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and back. Provides some cushioning against physical blows and reduces the severity of some strikes. *4 Bow and arrows *1 Single Kunai- hidden in opposite sleve of spear *1 Summoning Scroll - holds his normal day to day stuff. Behind him attached to his waist unless on mission. Ryo ' * Ryo from earlier Characters: 19000 * Ryo Earned: 14000 * Ryo SubTotal: 33000 * Ryo Spent: 0 * Ryo Total: 33000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 25' *'Qp till next feat: 2/8' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 5 ' Saving The Village 4 QP 5/2/2014 The Frozen Dagger Part One 4 QP 5/4/2014 The Frozen Dagger Part Two 4 QP 5/4/2014 (3 QP due to capped) The Frozen Dagger Part Three 4 QP 5/4/2014 (0 QP due to capped) Mountain Bandits 4 QP 5/10/2014 Catch the theif miison [2 QP had to retreat] 5/25/14 '''C-Rank: 1 The Mirror 3 QP 5/11/2014 (2 QP early leave) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' Reflecting on defeat- 1 QP 5/4/2014 The Land of Hot Water 1 QP 5/6/2014 (0 QP due to capped) A trip to the land of hot water 1 QP 5/11/2014 Random Training Field 5/30/2014 QP '''History and Story Pre Genin Jaron was born moments after his twin brother Jai. He never knew who his mother ,except that she was a prostitute, was because immediately after the birth she left and never returned. In a way Jai was the lucky one, because as first born he was given as a "donation" to a group of monks that came by. This was the idea and since Jaron's dad weren't expecting twins there weren't suppose to have any kids left over. The monks only accepted one child Jaron they would only accept one child and Jaron was left over. Jaron never truly knew his father other than he was obsessed in his work. Growing up Jaron only saw his father during mealtimes and those are the most quiet times of his life. Luckily for him, he had very nice neighbors who took care of him during his younger years. Unfortunately on the same side , those neighbors had a son named Ethan. Jaron and Ethan were tight friends but as Ethan had a poor family with an absent father as well he had to resort to other means of getting money. Jaron joined in this thievery and was actually better at it then Ethan. For most of his life that's how Jaron lived until his tenth birthday. No party as usual like every other birthday but the door was knocked on extremely loud that day. When the door opened, for the first time in his life a boy stood there calling himself Jai. Completely Identical the brothers had a long talk, they seemed to get along perfectly. After forming a bond Jaron confessed his stealing to his brother. Jai completely understood and they spoke about what was right and wrong and during this conversation Jai taught Jaron about the All Creator and Jaron became a believer. Every year since then on their birthday Jai visited Jaron on their birthday. On their their 13th birthday is when everything went wrong. On that day, Jaron couldn't wait for Jai and woke up early to go find him. After searching for a bit Jaron returned to a burning village. His house was the first to fall. Jaron sprinted towards Ethan's house to find his friend holding a spear trying to fight a man whom had fire surrounding him and with a flick of the man's arm Ethan's spear flew out of his hand and meters away. Ethan ran to grab the spear and a fireball came from the man's hand and engulfed Ethan while Jaron could only watch in shock. The entire village was falling, his friends and probably family was dead, yet Jaron could only watch in horror. The man turns and notices him and with a few hand signs Jaron floats over to him trapped in the man's invisible grasp. "You have potential" is all the man said as Jaron's vision went black. Later Jaron awoke and the village was completely burned down. Next to him Jaron sees Jai shaking him awake. Jaron quickly wakes and explains what just happened and Jai lets out a cry of rage. Jai turns and runs, much faster then Jaron could, and Jaron didn't see Jai again for a long time. Right before Jai left something weird happened to Jaron. He simply looked at Jaron harder and he saw Jai's ninja chakra. After some testing around Jaron realized he could see chakra somehow. And with a few hand signs it's like he too had a mysterious power. Is this what the man meant by potential? Anyway Jaron left the village ruins to get stronger and find his brother.yet completed Genin Jaron becomes a mercenary of types and does all sorts of missions. He meets many peolple during them and even took a trip tp Yomi During the end of this genin period Jaron lets his paranoia get to him and begins retreating early and not trusting others at all. Luckily, during his chunin rank up mission Jaron proves himself with other genins and begins to trust again, a bit. Category:Character